Corruption
by Raima
Summary: Corrupted. Tainted. Changed forever. Can anyone save this desperate Espeon from going too far...? Dark fic. Might contain angst later. Rated T for a bit of cussing.
1. Prolouge

_**Corruption**_

_ a Ruellia Zhang fanfic

* * *

___

_**A/N: So. It's me. And I'm back from the dead. Woohoo! Also, this fic came to me as an extension of my Espeon chapter in **_**Eevee Evolutions_. (Which is on indefinite hiatus, like everything else.) Enjoy!_  
**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is the combined effort of **GAME FREAK **and **NINTENDO**. I have no rights to this game _at all_._

_

* * *

_

I never had parents. Well, genetically, I did. All creatures must, after all. But a sense of comfort, of warmth, of perfect, serene, peace?

In my world, that doesn't exist.

Some have perfect, flawless memories of their parents. They can remember, _in detail_, every smell, every touch, every sense activated like it was new.

There are those who have vaguer memories. The details are not there, only that overwhelming, wonderful, comfort.

Then there's me. No memories at all.

After all, I was born in a tiny, closed glass case.

* * *

I remember some things now. Memories that, for some inane reason, I did not remember when I needed them most. Flashbacks, tiny clips of violence, horror, and perhaps a few, tiny pieces of joy…

* * *

"_Don't you have any good stuff, old man?"_

"_Paying customers only. You haven't bought a single thing."  
_

_A low, rough, growl of rage. "Only because I've been told that you're good, you little sneak. If it turns out I wasted my money for nothing…well, let's just say that you won't be able to have a proper funeral."_

_A laugh. I hear a small click. Then a roar, a loud, glass-shattering roar. I wonder what kind of Pokemon could sound like that…?_

_The rustling of cash, a low voice muttering "What a dump. What a ripoff."_

_Then, I hear footsteps. Loud, heavy footsteps. They're headed my way.

* * *

_"_DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! You fucking piece of _shit_! How could you lose to some crappy Jolteon? After all the money I've spent on your putrid hide!" The sound of fist crashing against flesh. I cringe, lower my ears so I won't have to listen to this. I can still hear it in the background, but the real words aren't there…_

_A few minutes later, he enters my enclosed room. He unlocks my cage, brings me out, cradles me in his two rough, unsteady hands…_

_I stare up at him, wide-eyed. He croons to me in a soft, caressing voice. One that seems, to me, who has never known true love, like the voice of a parent…_

"_Eevee, Eevee…did you have a bad dream? Do you need Salamence to sleep with you? Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything bad, and I'll definitely train you well…hush, little one, you'll have a wonderful, harmless life…_I guarantee it_." _

_For a second, I wonder why he didn't mention me sleeping with his Absol. And that was a dream? It sure didn't seem like one…_

_But I am young, and I trust him. I dismiss the stupid thoughts in my head, and let him lower me back into my cage, a foolish, trusting smile lighting up my face._

_After all, why would my trainer lie to me?

* * *

_If only I knew what he was really like. My trainer. The one who corrupted my life. The one who turned my pure white canvas into a mass of stained black and spattered red.

My trainer…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Corruption**_

_a Ruellia Zhang fanfic  
_

_

* * *

___

_**A**__**/N: The chapters come short, but fast, ne? Although reviews are nice...-HINTHINT-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is the combined effort of **GAME FREAK **and **NINTENDO**. I have no rights to this game _at all_._

_

* * *

_Everything started because of that greedy, stingy, old man.

I don't remember much about the first person that ever owned me—only that he found what would become _me_ later in life for cheap on the black market…

A single, fertilized Eevee egg. His only chance to become rich. For an Eevee egg, the egg was quite cheap, but it was still a major investment for him, seeing how stingy he was. He bought it anyways.

I can easily imagine his wrinkled, greasy hands handing over a pile of cash, and, in return, being given a single egg. Placing it in a glass incubator box, he prayed for his hopes to become reality.

In truth, I never hated that man. I understand why he became what he was: the world of humans is run on money, and he had never had money…until he laid his hands on me…

I understand why he sold me. I just wish that he hadn't sold me to that man.

* * *

"_Look, a newborn Eevee. Fresh out of its egg, in fact! A female too, prime breeding stock. To be honest, I would rather not have her taken out of my hands…but for a reasonable price, she's all yours."_

_The man was a tall, well-muscled man. His hair was short, an odd mixture of blond and black. For a second, I stared at him. He was different from the old man, the only human I had ever seen. For one thing, his eyes weren't blue. They were green. And when I made eye contact with him, they lit up…with what, I didn't know._

_He stared at me for a second, and then an abrupt smile graced his previously-stony face. He squatted down so that he was eye-level with me, then began to speak.  
_

"_Eevee…you don't like it here do you? It must be lonely, stuck in this cage with no one as company. Do you like your life here?"_

_I thought back to my earliest memories: those of the old man muttering his hopes and wishes to me, the hopes and wishes that I was supposed to fulfill. In that instant, my innocent mind compared the old man to the new one standing in front of me, the one that was being kinder to me than anyone had ever been to me before. And I wanted to go with him. _

_It was then that I made a decision that probably changed my life._

_I shook my head._

_The man straightened up, then extended a friendly hand towards the old man._

"_Well, old guy, she wants to come with me. I guess I'm obliged to buy her off of you now. What say you to 30,000?"_

_The old man's eyes widened, and I remembered his whispers to me, how he wanted at least 15,000 for me._

"_Yes, yes, I agree…oh thank you, Lord, for giving me this chance to change my life…oh god, thank you, thank you…"_

"_Okay, I'll just load the Eevee in my car for now, and pay you after she's in there."  
_

"_Yes, yes, of course…"_

_The man took my cage and loaded it into the back of his pickup truck. "I'll be right back…" he muttered. "For now, have Salamence with you as company." He raised a Pokeball to his lips, muttered something, then released the Pokemon within it._

_A dragon-like Pokemon appeared. It flexed its red wings, then opened its mouth and raised its head to the sky as if it was about to roar. But it didn't. Before it got a chance to, the man glared at it, as if giving it a warning. The Salamence quickly shut its mouth. I was puzzled over the man's sudden glare, but dismissed it as a trick of the eyes._

_The man went back inside the place I had once called home. I heard a sudden yell, and then he came back out, tossing yet another Pokeball within his rough hand._

"_Ee-vee, vee, eevee ee?[Why did the old man yell?]" I asked him._

_He interpreted my question, then gave a quick, calm answer. _

"_Obviously, he was so happy to have this money…that he gave a yell of joy, Eevee. We people are weird, you see?" Another of those grins, the grins that initially made me fall in love with him._

_I nodded my head, and the man stepped into the pickup truck and drove away. I fell asleep outside for the first time in my life, head resting against the thick leg of the Salamence. Just as I was falling asleep, I swear I heard him say "Good work, Absol."_

_But that was probably just my imagination._

_After all, what could Absol have possibly done?

* * *

**A/N: So. Totally obvious subtle hinting in the works, but does anyone get why Salamence wasn't allowed to roar? **_**I _sure don't. _**

_**Well, reviews are always good inspiration...and they make me write more...cause you are not gonna see something as weird as two chapters a day from ME very often.  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Corruption_**

_a Ruellia Zhang fanfic

* * *

_

**_A/N: After (yet another!) indefinite hiatus, I'm back with more Corruption! :P

* * *

_**

It took me a long time to realize that the whole act was a farce.

I never noticed…until I evolved.

For years, my trainer nurtured me with what seemed like loving care. I was given almost absolute freedom, allowed to do whatever I wished and even order the Salamence and Absol around. My days were a mix of joy and startling innocence, my nights a kind of understandable horror. After all, I was only put in a cage to keep myself safe, or so I was told…

Now I know. It was to prevent me from evolving during the night, from turning into an Umbreon. That was all he really cared about, not my safety, not my freedom, and _certainly_ not what I wanted.

So I lived my days in joy and happiness for a while. They were my ideal days, and never did I notice that they seemed a bit…fake. Nor did I realize why my relationships with Salamence and Absol got nowhere—all I talked about was how good our trainer was, and they, knowing what he was really like, could not converse with me at all…

Is it wrong to hate someone with such a fervor that the very thought of them makes you want to growl and puke and roar and destroy…all at the same time? Perhaps it is, but I cannot possibly restrain these feelings. After all, what he wanted to do with me was unthinkable.

When an Espeon evolves, they gain insight into everyone around them's minds. Especially right after they evolve. Normally, we can only hear the things they are directly thinking about, the tasks and situations foremost on the creature's mind. But when we evolve, we can hear every thought: right down to the core thought that make the person or Pokemon what s/he is.

When I evolved, I heard 3 people's thoughts: Salamence, Absol, and my trainer.

In that order.

_I almost lost that battle that master bet $10,000 on. Stupid Walrein and its stupid Ice Beam. Thank god it had a horrible trainer…_

_Live. Win. No pain. No fear. No horror…if I win. I live._

_Finally, that shitty little Eevee managed to be happy enough to evolve. I wonder if it understands just how "happy" it'll be later…_

I was horrorstruck by these violent thoughts from the one I had previously most trusted. So I dug a little deeper, into what he wanted to do…

_Breed. Money. Battles. Kickpunchdiediedie. Black market battles…? Nah, Espeons lose a little too easily. But breed. Definitely breed._

A startling, horrible image of me…mating with a male Espeon…while my trainer looked on, a grin twisting his ugly face.

And at that moment, my emotions flooded like a rain of stars into the ground.

The ground began to shake as I poured my newfound powers deep inside it, digging up the strong emotions of hatred and the pure, uncontrollable wish to kill him. To destroy him, to make his life a living hell, to let him know what it is like to be backstabbed and defeated in every way…

"What the—what the heck is happening? What is this, an earthquake?" Suddenly his eyes landed on me, and I saw the same emotion I had seen when I had first met him.

Except now, I knew what that emotion was.

Greed.

The second he reached out for me, I unleashed every remnant of my energy on him, driving his body into a wall, only one thought coursing through my body, a wish for him to get away from me, and to never, ever, see him again.

I gazed at his face, and I saw none of the twisted emotions that had always manifested on his face when he saw me before. Rammed deep into the wall, his empty eyes stared out at me, unfocused, unseeing.

And I was glad.

My mind was clear, joyful, filled with an insatiable love for what I had just done. Never again would those kinds of emotions stare me in the face, never again would vile thoughts like his invade my brain.

I turned around, ignoring the shocked stares of Salamence and Absol, and ran deep into the forest. I could be free now, free of any bonds, free to find a life of my own. The image of my trainer stuck inside the wall jumped into my mind, and I laughed, knowing that he would never be able to harm me again.

Reveling in my freedom, I ran and ran and ran, until fatigue finally caught up to me. Wasting all my energy on killing my trainer, had perhaps, not been the best of ideas—

Suddenly, I stopped. Killing my trainer? I…had killed him? Did that make me as bad as he was, a murderer?

No, that couldn't be. Killing him was necessary. By killing him, I had helped even Absol and Salamence escape from his evil grasps.

Walking up to a small pond to quench my thirst, I let another small smile grace my lips as I thought about the pleasure I had felt as my trainer died.

But as I lowered my head to take a drink, as I let my feelings flow over me, I saw my reflection in the water.

I saw one of the emotions that had frequently graced his face: the crazed joy when he had performed an act of naked rage.

And then I knew that I would never be free, for he had corrupted my very soul.

* * *

**_A/N: I had some major problems with getting her to a stupid pond without weird scene changing. xD_**

**_Reviews make an author happy you know... _**


End file.
